


Susie's dilemma

by KrabbyOzz



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Humor, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrabbyOzz/pseuds/KrabbyOzz
Summary: "where the fuck is Rita"15 minutes before opening on the busiest night of the week and the head bouncer has gone AWOL.V the ever annoying Merc is hanging around outside.With much dismay, V may be Susie's only hope of opening Lizzie's.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez & V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> M rating for explicit language.
> 
> Trying to get to grips with writing but had this in my head for a while. 
> 
> Started as a one shot but got a little carried away so will be in two parts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

V looked at the time.

5:10pm.

She groaned whilst staring at the ceiling, she had been lying on her bed for the past 45 minutes. It had been a rare occurrence, she had no gigs, no fixers contacting her ... She was bored!. Thanks to her non existent sleep pattern, she had slept through most of the day. She was desperate, so desperate she had even called Wakako to see if anything was happening.

"Ugh, slow news day" she grumbled to herself.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Some down time, why the fuck are you complaining and feeling sorry for yourself" Johnny appeared through his usual blue pixelated curtain. He leant carelessly against Vs windowsill, lighting a cigarette.

"Ugh, I know. Ok. I know. But I didn't expect it to be this ... Dull" V swung her legs and sat up, she placed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and exhaled. 

"I'm so used to the hussle and bussle, not sure whether I am coming or going that when I get an actual day to myself I have fuck all to do" she looks up at Johnny who pulls his glasses down to peer over them. 

"Come on V, the night is still young. There's always something ... Or someone to do" he smirked before pushing his sunglasses back into place with his index finger. 

"Fuck off" V replied whilst containing a light laugh. Over the past few weeks and the incident that landed her waking up in a shithole hotel room in Pacifica, her and Johnny seemed to be getting along better. Maybe it was the relic rewiring her brain or maybe the old rocker was rubbing off on her. Either way a mutual respect and appreciation was forming. 

"Why don't you pay that chick a visit" V looked at Johnny with a quizzical look. 

"The one with the nice ass and" Johnny took his hands to his chest and cupped the air, imtating bouncing breasts. "Perky ti-"

"Fuck off" she repeated. She checked the time again ... 5:15pm 

"You know her name is Judy and she isn't just a chick, you should know that by now ... Besides she'll already be at work"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just like to annoy you. You know where she is ... It's a public place. Just go have a fucking drink and see her ... I'm sick of this moping" in a blink Johnny dissolved into pixels and V was alone again. 

With a huff she pushed herself off the bed and stood. She took the few paces to her bathroom, she activated the mirror and checked herself out. Her brunette hair fell delicately down to her chin, natural waves with caramel tones flowed through like confectionery in a candy store. She ruffled her hair to add slight volume and stared intensely into the mirror, the icey blue eyes staring back at her could freeze hell over. V could never see it but was often told that she was "too pretty to be a Merc" the slightly raised scar that decorated her left eyebrow reminded her otherwise. She was content with her hair and makeup before heading out of the bathroom. V checked the time for a final time before grabbing her leather jacket and heading for the door.

"Thata girl" V heard behind her as she stepped out of her apartment.

"Fuck off" V lifted her arm and flipped the bird behind her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

V pulled up outside Lizzie's. The neon lights had not yet been turned on and the usual roudiness of customers was yet to appear. It was oddly quiet, V felt an eeriness about it. There were a few people scattered around the parking lot waiting for the bar to open, however it wasn't as loud as usual. 

The sun was setting in night city and a warm orange glow was left in its wake. If the layers of smog and smoke that bellowed out of the city weren't there, the view could have been serene. V jumped off her bike and leant against it. She was happy to wait until the bar opened before sneaking past Susie to steal a few moments and hopefully kisses from the best BD technician in night city. She unzipped one of the pockets of her leather jacket to pull out her Zippo lighter, she flicked the top open a shut before pulling a pack of smokes out of the other pocket. She stared absently at them before pulling one to her lips. She opened the Zippo once again before lighting the one that rested between her teeth and resuming the flicking of the lighter. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Judy had been working solidly for the past three hours, a much earned break was needed. She had removed herself from her "cave" and headed to the bar. She much preferred taking a break before the bar had opened. When working she liked the quiet that came from lack of customers and a clean-ish bar. She strolled to the bar and took a seat at the nearest stool before fixing her gaze at Mateo.

"Yo Mateo, throw us a NicCola when you got a sec" Judy said whilst simultaneously lifting an arm to gesture.

"Sure thing, how's it going tonight?" Mateo wondered, he has barely seen Judy since she clocked in today and assumed she was busy. He casually opened the fridge behind the bar and opened a can, he placed it on the bar and slid it over to the techie, she nodded in thanks before picking it up and taking a sip.

"Just fucking preem" Judy rolled her eyes. "Bad enough I have a stack of unfinished BDs to tune, Susie has thrown new ones that are deemed 'too fuckin important to wait' into the mix. At this rate I'm going to drown in a sea of porn" she took another long sip. 

"Where is everyone?" Judy gestured whilst looking around the room. 

"Most of them are around here somewhere. Hard to keep track these days" Mateo responded with a light-hearted chuckle. 

"Not seen Rita though ... Getting a little later than her usual time" 

"Hmmm" Judy hummed, Rita was a lot of things but late was never one. She took her job and the moxes very seriously and Judy knew about certain parts of her personal life that meant she needed the eddies. 

The two continued to converse about their day and work before they were interrupted.

"This ain't no half way house or rescue centre, if I see that fuckin Merc hanging around here one more time ... I'm gonna stick my foot so far up her ass she is going to taste leather for a week". 

Susie same storming into the room, as she began to walk towards the exit she noticed Judy sitting at the bar. 

"Your love sick stray is outside again ... Sort it out Alvarez or I will" Susie barked with a stern expression on her face. Something about the Merc didn't agree with Susie, too many past experiences with people incredibly similar to her had left a bad taste in her mouth, one she was not going to experience again. 

"Huh" Judys head perked up "the fuck you on about" Judy twisted to face Susie who was bolting towards her.

"I'm on about that God damn Merc that sneaks about when she thinks I'm not looking, fuck on your own time Judy. I'm paying you to edit BDs not act like you're in them"

"Wait... What... Vs here? Where?" Judy was bewildered.

"Outside taking up space that could be taken by paying customers ... And where the fuck is Rita?" Susie turns to look around but can't see Rita. 

"No idea Suze, she ain't clocked in today" Mateo replied chilled. 

"Oh fuckin great ... We open in 20 minutes and we are down a bouncer on the busiest night of the week" Susie stormed back into her office. She slammed down into her chair and let out a groan. 

She couldn't be short staffed on the busiest night of the week. Usually she had cover one way or another ... Or at least had enough time to prepare but thanks to Rita no showing she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She stared absentmindedly towards the CCTV display, watching the Merc on camera outside, idely playing with her lighter. She groaned in dispair, she hated the thought but she had little other choice. With a grunt, she got up and left her office once again. 

Judy noticed Susie heading towards the exit, a knot in her stomach formed. 

" Oh shit she's going for V, Mateo talk to her... Distract her ... Anything I need to warn V first" Judy jumped off the stool and rushed for the exit.

"Hey Suze" Mateo shouted over the music that had now began to play. "What's the low down on tonight? Any parties, groups? Need to know for the stock ya'know" . Susie was on a warpath and poor Mateo was target number 1 she stormed up to the bartender and engaged in his questions, giving Judy enough time to warn the oblivious Merc.

"Surprise" V raised her voice enthusiastically when she noticed Judy walk towards her

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked inquisitively. She was more than happy to see V but she was puzzled that V hadn't contacted her first, they normally discussed it first. Judy walked up to V who was still leaning against her bike wearing a huge grin. The techie nudged Vs legs to part slightly and stands between them.

"Thought I'd be romantic and spontaneous ... Did it work." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Such a gonk" Judy laughed as she tried to nudge Vs left shoulder with her arm. V used Judy's forward momentum and lifted her right hand to cup Judy's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was light yet intoxicating, both women could have easily intensified it if they had been elsewhere.

Judy exhaled sharply, surprised by the sudden change in stance and thrilling kiss. She leant back slight and broke the kiss, she rested her forehead on the mercs while snaking her arms around her neck. V positioned her hands softly on Judy's hips holding them.

"You better hide Susie is after you" she said slightly more than a whisper.

"Wha-why?" V didn't completely understand what Judy had said, she was still in the haze of Judy's lips.

"You know she hates 'uninvited' guests. Thinks you've come around too often ... Guess it don't help last time she saw you ... You were between my legs on 'company time'." Judy let out a giggle as memories of their last sneaky visit replayed in her mind.

"Got Mateo to distract her so I could warn you but she's on a fucking warpath tonight ... She said and I quote 'I'm gonna stick my foot so far up her ass she is going to taste leather for a week' think she's serious".

"Ooh don't threaten me with a good time" V chuckled and winked at Judy who chuckled in return.

"You better hide for a bit until she cools down, Rita is AWOL and she's freaking out." V removed her hands from Judy

"Fuck ... yeah I'll lay low and come and find you later ... With more surprises" V winked as Judy Stepped back and leaned on one leg, her arms folded across her chest, she looked V up and down.

"Hmm you're full of surprises ain't ya"

"You know it I will see-"

"MERC!" Susie blurted out whilst walking towards the women, a Strom brewing in her eyes.

"Fuck" the Merc groaned under the breath.

"Alvarez ain't your break over ... I need to have a word with our little friend here" she turned to face the technician before casting her gaze on V.

"No ... I'm good Suze, think I'll stay here wi-" her words halted when Susie flashed a borderline terrifying look towards Judy.

"I'll be alright Jude ... Go ... I'll catch you later" V interrupted with a sly smile.

Judy nodded and hesitantly turned towards the entrance.

"Listen here, I don't like you... I don't trust you ... And I hate havin you around" Susie began her gaze burning a hole through V. Susie sighed and rubbed her forehead, her tone changed.

"But ... I need your help" V perked up and tilted her head

"Tonight is gonna be real fuckin busy and I'm short on bodies ... As you can see it's starting to heat up out here" Susie gestured towards the crowds that had began forming since V had arrived in the parking lot.

"It's a one time gig ... I'll compensate reasonably, can you play bouncer for a night?" She asked hesitantly

"Y-you want my help?" V stuttered unable to process what the fuck was happening.

"Listen I ain't got a fuckin choice this close to opening ... You gonna help or not?" Her tone stern.

"Alright I'll help ... But I don't want eddies" V leaned back, her lips twitched trying to form a smile but V controlled it.

Susie looked at the Merc ... She knew this was a bad idea.

"What do you want Merc?" Her gaze returned.

"One. I want you to turn a blind eye now and then when you see me. Judy nor me have a lot of free time so we are doing the best we can ... Two. Ease up on a her a bit shes pulling her hair out with the stress you got her under." V took the lead, confidence showing. She knew she had the upper hand.

"Fuck off" Susie barked, she did not negotiate with Mercs.

"Well ... Guess I'm out then ... Have a good night Susie" V stood and began to position herself back on her bike.

"Ugh ... Wait ... Fine do we have a deal?" Susie replied, slight desperation in her manner.

"Yeah ... We got a deal, when do you need me to start?" V hoped off her bike and began to stretch.

"Right now."  
  



	2. Part 2

"so what am I doin? Where am I goin?" V asked as both women walked into Lizzie's.

"The job is simple. They too drunk ... They ain't comin in. They cause trouble ... You kick em out" Susie hands V a chip which she took and proceeded to pop it into the slot behind her ear. 

"You have the list of faces who ain't allowed in here, all you gotta do is keep things preem ... If you have to use force ... Make sure it ain't deadly" Susie eyed the Merc with disgust.

"I don't want a corpse to clean and badges poking their nose in ... Got it?" Susie glared and V swallowed 

"Yeah I got it" they walked towards the bar and took a seat.

"Mateo, V is covering for Rita tonight. Make sure shit goes smooth" Susie stood and walked towards the other moxes to inform them of the change in arrangement. 

"Aye aye captain" Mateo feigned salute as he continued to polish the bartop.

"Thanks for helping us out V ... I know Susie is intense but I know everyone here will appreciate it" Mateo looked at the Merc and tilted his head.

"Soooooo ... You and Judy yeah? She your output?" The question had been on every moxes lips since they had found out about the pair. Anytime V appeared at Lizzie's various hoots and whistles greeted her, Rita and dancers would flirt with the Merc. Partly for fun, partly because of how attractive she was but mainly to gage the situation between her and the other mox. 

The girls liked V she had helped members with personal issues, had helped kick out drunk and overly "handsy" customers on occasion and now she was dating, fucking or whatever it was between V and Judy. They considered her, much to the distain of Susie, an honorary member.

"Aha" V tilted her head back a little to let out a light laugh "no can do I'm afraid, you won't get anything out of me that easily." V had been warned by Judy that questions were flying and for now to ignore them as best as possible.

"Thought I'd give it a try ... The bars opening, better get to it before Susie gets to you" Mateo chuckled. V stood and made her way outside.

"V"

"Yeah" V turned to face the bartender

"If you need anythin, give me a holler. You're one of us even if it ain't official" he said with a smile before turning to polish some glasses.

\- - - - - - - -

The night was busy. As busy as expected. The music blared through the various speakers that Lizzie's had scattered around. The bass and reverb were high enough that it rattled through bones and skulls through the floor. Smoke poured out of a machine causing the bar to have a slight grey haze as if a person were in a dream. The haze only changed when a number of strobe lights and lasers hit to the beat causing the room to change into a hue of colours. 

The smell of sweat, alcohol and other bodily fluids invaded the senses of any patron who attended.

V had been watching the entrance for two hours and it had run fairly smoothly. Occasional customers too drunk to enter, V would flex her muscles and tell them to fuck off.

V was standing in front of the door, the spot usually taken by the baseball bat wielding Rita, her arms folded. She definitely looked the part and she began to feel it. As she was scanning the area, an attractive woman strutted over to her. She was 3 or so inches shorter than V even with the stiletto style heels she was wearing. Her blonde curls accentuated her face. V notice the right side of her head was shaven and in place were cybernetics. As the woman walked up to the Merc, V noticed the silver sparkly dress left very little to the imagination. 

The woman stopped a hairs breath away from the Merc and looked up seductively. V placed her hands behind her back and swallowed. The blonde laced her fingers up to Vs collar and grabbed as she pulled the Merc down to speak into her ear. 

"I've been watching you. There's something ... Different about you. I can't take my eyes off you" she pulled away and stared at the Merc with lust in her eyes.

V stepped back to create space between the two. Her and Judy might not have officially confirmed their relationship yet but V was definitely not interested in being that close to anyone other than the techie. 

"ha, thanks I guess but I've got an output" V said confidently while moving her hands to the blonde woman's shoulders pushing her back slightly.

"I won't tell if you don't" the blonde replied pulling V close again by the cuff of her collar.

Mateo was outside, a rare break. He took a drag of his cigarette before turning to observe the now very uncomfortable Merc.

"Well shit" Mateo said under his breath. He tossed his cigarette and headed inside. He passed the loud crowds of people as he went into the back. He practically flew down the stairs to step into Judy's room. Judy was oblivious to everything as she was neck deep in editing. Mateo turned her chair and caught her attention. Judy removed her wreath and looked up at the bartender. 

"Thought I'd let you know your output is getting hit on and she might need some assistance" nodded his head to the side, Indicating for Judy to follow. 

Judy shot up. A mix of confusion and rage engulfed her. 

"What is she still doing here? What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck is hitting on her" Judy spewed out in a string of angered sentences.

"So she is your output huh" Mateo grinned finally getting the conformation that everyone had already figured out. The pair ran up the stairs and adjacent rooms to get to the main room. 

"Not now!" The techie said with a raised voice. She was pissed, who the fuck was this person and why the fuck were they hitting on V ... HER V.

Judy stepped through the club to its entrance and spotted the back of the Merc.

With a huff Judy paced towards them. Pure rage in her eyes. She approached the two and grabbed the woman's hands off V. Both women turned to Judy in shock. Judy grabbed the sides of Vs face and pulled her in, she kissed the Merc like her life depended on it. Tongues dancing, lips parted. Her hands ran up her face before tangling into Vs hair and pulling it by the scalp. In a state of intoxication V stood motionless unable to concentrate on anything other than the feel of Judy. The techie pulled away and broke their kiss, she turned to face the blonde woman who was staring in shock and bewilderment. 

"She's with me ... Now fuck off back to wherever you came from before I really lose my temper". Judy near growled before the blonde woman turned on her heels and escaped while she was still breathing. 

"What are you still doing here" Judy turned to V wiping her lips from their kiss.

"Hmmm .... Huh ... Wha" V couldnt concentrate, her eyes fixated on Judy's lips, Judy chuckled she loved the way she could turn V, the big hotshot Merc of Night City into a bumbling mess by a single kiss. 

"I thought Susie kicked your ass to the curb. Was sorta expecting you to try and squeeze through the window" V snapped out of her trance and focused on Judy's eyes. They had calmed down but we're still agitated. 

"Nope" V puffed out her chest "you my dear are looking at Lizzie's latest bouncer... Well for tonight I mean" 

" You can't be serious, she actually agreed to this?" Judy smirked taking a step back.

"Agreed? She practically begged me to do it ... This ain't my idea" V closed the gap again 

"Thank you for that" V said sheepishly while looking at her feet. 

Judy wrapped her arms about Vs waist.

"Mateo came and told me... You're mine and nobody and I mean nobody but me gets to touch you like that" 

"Yes ma'am, might have to get hit on more often. You're hot when you're jealous" V winked and Judy scrunched her face. 

"I was not jealous ... I was angry" Judy stepped back and removed her hands from Vs waist. The Merc instantly missed the feeling.

"If the big bad Merc has any more trouble, give me a shout... If not come find me later" she said as she turned towards the entrance, as she did she looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss towards V.

"Are you dykes done? can I get a fucking drink already?" A middle aged man dressed in a suit and tie piped up trying to get Vs attention. Vs head snapped to stare at the slightly balding man. He was clearly a corpo and clearly had a stick up his ass. 

"The fuck you just call me" she turned and faced the man. Blood began to boil, fists tightening causing her knuckles to turn white. 

"I called you a fucking dyke. You lesbians are all the same ... Think you own the world". The man stood tall preaching his twisted gospel on sexuality. 

"Say that again" V shouted gaining the attention of everyone around. "Call me a dyke one more fucking time". She stepped forward staring at the man.

"Pft you're not worth the breath" he muttered. V began to turn before hearing the corpo speak up.

"Fucking dyk-" V swung around and smashed her elbow into the side of the man's face causing a bone chilling crack. The man fell to the ground cradling his face. V walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach. again. again. Once more. She repositioned her foot and delivered a blow to the man's face, she repeatedly kicked until she was out of breath. With each kick came a yelp from the man below. The Merc raised her foot to stamp on his head when the other bouncer pulled her back. 

"ENOUGH, you're gonna kill him" the bouncer held V by the shoulders as she tried to control her breathing. 

At that moment Susie walks out and squares up to V.

"What the fuck did I tell you, this ain't a underground kabuki fight club" she screamed in Vs face. V panted, her face reddened from anger and exertion.

"That sad sack cunt called me and Judy dykes ... I don't give a fuck about what you said ... Hfft ... Nobody talks about us like that" V shouts back before stepping away and wipes her brow. Onlookers gaze at her in disbelief. Susie turns to the other bouncer.

"Is this true?" The bouncer merely nodded in response. Susie straightened herself up and walked over to the man lying on the floor screaming in pain, she bent down over the man. 

"You just made the list, nobody speaks to my girls like that. Get the fuck out of her before I let her finish the job" she stood gave the corpo a swift kick and returned to the bouncer.

"Blacklist him, he ever sets foot here again let me know" Susie looks over to V who had her hands against the wall calming down. 

"Go take a break, cool off a bit" V nodded and Susie returned inside. 

\- - - - - - - - - 

V made her way down to Judy's den. The only place she wanted to be at the moment was in Judy's arms. She stepped foot into the room and saw Judy hovered over her desk tinkering. Judy looks up when she hears footsteps approaching. V stares intensely at Judy, she walked up to her and embraced her in a crushing hug. No words were spoken, barely a breath between them. After a few moments Judy leaned back cupping Vs face in her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Judy noticed Vs pained expression and a hidden rage in her eyes.

V didn't respond, her intense stare unmoving. V pulled Judy in and kissed her. In that moment, the world stood still. The two locked lips in a intense kiss that could wipe the entire planet. Vs hands traced their way up Judy's spine before lacing themselves in Judy's hair. She grips the techies hair and pulls her head back, breaking their kiss.

A soft gasp escapes Judy as V places her lips on Judy's now exposed neck, she traced the moxes signiture tattoos with her tongue while her other hand grips her hips pulling her into the Merc body. Vs nails dug into Judy's side leaving marks in their wake. When V began nipping at Judy's neck, teeth causing a mild stinging sensation. Judy knew something wasn't right.

"V" Judy breathed 

"V ... What's going on?" The Merc stopped and loosened her grip on the techies hips. She sighed and rested into the crook of Judy's neck. 

"Ugh lost my cool over some homophobic dickhead ... Had to take a break" V looked at Judy.

"When did this happen? I've only been down here like 10 minutes" Judy asked inquisitively.

"Just now. I thought I had control over my anger when people called me stuff but it brought it all back ya'know." V sighed turning her head to face to the wall, suddenly unable to keep eye contact with the techie. Judy placed her hand under Vs chin and tilted it so she could look into her eyes.

"You know what they say, sticks and stones will break my bones and all that shit" V let out a snort.

"Yeah well that guy has more than broken bones at this point" they both smiled.

"Come on, let's go get a drink". Judy broke their embrace and took Vs hand and led them out of the room.

"For you ... I'll go anywhere" V simply replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Not all that confident in my writing abilities but I love it nevertheless. 
> 
> Don't you just hate homophobes ... Ugh


End file.
